


Summer Days, Make Me Feel Fine

by riptidejunkie



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Inklewriter, M/M, One True Pairing, Two boys anywhere is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptidejunkie/pseuds/riptidejunkie
Summary: Beautiful boys, a summer's day, a case, the beach... Love is a many-splendored thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The link goes to an Inklewriter story. UPDATED: Now it does, thanks Tinx. *headdesk* (quietly goes back to lurking)

[Summer Days, Make Me Feel Fine](https://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/gjdj)


End file.
